User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Chucky vs Tails Doll Remastered - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 1
I've been REALLY excited to get this one out! Today, it's the battle many have suggested, so I won't attempt to list them- Chucky, the reembodied psychopath from Child's Play, takes a stand against the Tails Doll, the creepypasta Sonic R character! I know, I know, I said I'd be a while. Don't I always say that? Hello, welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Horror Remastered. It's almost been three months since Ghostface vs Leatherface holy fucking shit. This battle was a bitch to write. When it was nothing but filler and empty threats, it was easy as hell, but when you try to make actual references to the characters and realize that Tails Doll has dick material, and every Child's Play movie is actually terrible, you begin to cry. That being said, Talky Tina will not be making an appearance like she did in the original; Back at the time of making it, I for some reason thought that Killer Doll vs Killer Doll ft Killer Doll was a good idea despite the abundance of killer dolls like Slappy and Annabelle that would go on to get their own battles, making the idea redundant if there was no reason why that specific doll made a third party appearance. That being said, this battle features the reanimated killer from the iconic Child's Play franchise, Chucky the Doll Killer, rapping against creepypasta Sonic the Hedgehog character, Tails Doll, to see who's the superior of two dolls to have a curse associated with them. Here's the obligatory "the original was better!!!!!" joke so that you don't have to make it. Without further adu, let's get started! I have literally nothing else to say! Cast: EpicLLOYD as Chucky (Audio) GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA & Nice Peter as Tails Doll (Audio) Mary Doodles as ??? Dante Cimadamore as ??? (Audio) Some wishy-washy doll bullshit as visuals Beat: The beat for this battle features a lil jumpscare. May want to be prepared for that. It's about when you expect. Introduction: Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Hi, I’m Chucky, want to play? You’d better... Your only accomplishment being sadistic... VS! Welcome to Sonic R, now our race is finally... I’ve beaten the biggest, defeating you was... BEGIN! The Battle: Chucky: Guess who’s back?! Reincarnated Robert is ready to spar And go deeper than my scars on this retard until Sonic is rated R! So heidy-ho, you hidey ho! Toughest puppet since Burton's Whose fixed to bring the hurting through all five of your fuckin’ versions! Despite the fortune this abortion’s foretold to bring, you ain’t getting lucky So this fox can gobble a different cock and swallow the Seed of Chucky! I’m THE Doll Killer! And I dig it! You ripped your cliched shit from the Ring! This demented plaything is just the sex toy of perverted furries daydreams! The shrillest pillow pet tried to step to the illest possessed and lost his bet, So now I’ll send this stupid fail packing with two tails between his legs! Horror is afraid of ME! My kill counts only increased when I slay the beat, ‘Cause now it’s no more Mr. Good Guy, bitch, so don’t Play With Me! Tails Doll: Based on how slow of a show you’re hosting, you’d fail my favorite mode; Tag! This rodent opponent is more annoying than flowing and now You Gotta Go, Fast! I’m gaming’s acclaimed Pazuzu - You’re like a Scary Movie reboot, dude! I’ll send two spike-y verses through you like this doll was made for Voodoo! CONGRATS! You’ve unlocked a STOMPING! So Chucky wants to fuck with ME?! You’ll get ravaged by my Air Action and sent spiralling back down the Ugly Tree! I’m the baddest! Yet the saddest rap-spitting bratty bitch still wants to match wits With my tactics when he got plastic ass ripped by the Cabbage Patch Kids! Your repetitive expletive sequels sure proved you know how to drop bombs, When you went from a cult classic to a FUCKING Zombie RomCom! If this MC from EB crawls out your TV, you’ll be lucky to be dismembered! You’re ONE HUNDRED PERCENT FINISHED, flimsy BITCH! So come with me, FOREVER! Chucky: Ha! Your raps are more tasteless than the wood that I was built from, You’re an Easter Egg from SEGA’s Mario Kart rip-off, and not even the good one! So pray to your boyfriend God to save you from being flayed twice, But there’s no gorier horror Toy Story before me, so Play Nice! Tails Doll: My slaying flows rap up a Tornado and you’re caught in my winds ‘Cause you wrecked your second verse worse than the first like “Oops, I did it again!” I’ll take it ALL! Dumb rhymes, ugly bride and even your blood’s mine! Then singe your Ginger skin another time, so CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mary Shaw & Billy the Puppet: Welcome to my theatre! But you’ll find this act is no kind of pleasant dream When you frauds mess with my godliness, make like your audience and never scream! It’s barely fair when this nightmare beats two lackluster scares to a beat, So shudder disparagingly and beware the unbearable stare of the Bloodier Mary! This rowdy mutt seems to think that he’s the head of the dollhouse, but He’s just another Jack-Ass-hen who should have learned to keep his mouth shut! And for a guy with two holes for eyes, it’s no surprise you made an oversight, But in my pursuit of perfection, you’re not even good enough to be my prototype! You can burn like the rest! Don’t try to escape this fight unscathed, Because the Curse of Mary Shaw makes you two’s look like Child’s Play! So put those two tails to use and fly away! But You’re Too Slow for my harder spit, You’re Robotnik’s biggest crock of shit, only good as a shooting target! This hated puppet’s ratings plummet but even still, I drop it meaner Because I’ll bring the Dead Silence when I cut the tongues out of these Talky Tina’s! I want them to know I’m just like them! I want to make my Mummy proud! But with a tug of a string, I'll make them scream. So, who’s the dummy now? Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Chucky Tails Doll Mary Shaw & Billy soon (maybe) Category:Blog posts